


Skinny

by erscathartic



Series: Vent Fics. [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anorexia, Anorexic Tyler, Bulimia, Eating Disorders, Free Verse, Gen, I'm Sorry, Insecurity, No Josh Actually, Triggers, Tyler-centric, skinny - Freeform, trigger warning, venting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9401723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erscathartic/pseuds/erscathartic
Summary: Tyler is fat. He just wants to be skinny.Trigger warnings.





	

Tyler just wants to be _skinny_ he wants to see his collar bones protrude from his skin and accent the necklace he wears around his **fat** neck ~~he hopes it chokes him~~.

Tyler just wants to be _skinny_ he wants his hip bones to look like they're trying to break free from his skin ~~he wants to be free~~. 

Tyler just wants to be _skinny_ he wants his wrist to be so thin he can wrap his hands around it and have his fingers touch on either side ~~he should really mark up his wrist~~. 

Tyler just wants to be _skinny_ he wants a pretty thigh gap his thighs are too **fat** they jiggle when he walks they cause earthquakes ~~he hopes the earth opens up and swallows him whole~~. 

Tyler just wants to be _skinny_ he wants his stretch marks to disappear so that his skin is nice and clear ~~he wants to disappear~~. 

Tyler just wants to be _skinny_ he wants his stomach to shrink and shrink and shrink so that his ribs can be seen through his skin so that he has no **fat** no **jiggle** no **pudge** no **rolls**. 

~~Tyler is **fat** he just wants to be _skinny_ ~~.


End file.
